


The good ol days .

by Stxryboba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxryboba/pseuds/Stxryboba
Summary: My bestfriends
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The good ol days .

His grip on my tightend as we all ran around. “Cmon Armin” , Eren yells as he drags me down the block and to a cornerstore. We all sit there and catch our breathe except for Eren and Mikasa.They weren’t tired at all. Armin had his hands on his knees while I sat on the ground with annie “Eren whyyyyyy “ , Armin ask. “Don’t you think we were going to fast Eren?” , I say wiping my forehead with my hand. “You guys are just slow” , he says .We had been running for 20 minutes we were going really fast because Eren was grounded for stabbing someone with a pencil at school so he couldn’t go outside. He reaches his hand out to me and I grab on then he pulls me up. I help Annie up and we go into the store. “What brings you little rascals here?” , a voice comes from behind the counter. He pops his head it was hannes. “We came to get some popsicals , its hot outside” , Eren said putting his dollar on the counter. Then the rest of us slide our dollars on the table. “Which ones would you want?” , he says coming in close. Eren pinches his nose , “You smell of boose.” I hear a laugh come from hannes mouth. “BlueBerry” “Green Apple” “Cherry”  
“Strawberry” “Orange”. He hands us the colors “Cmon whats taking so long Hannes? We got a card game to play and plenty booze to drink” , a worker or his friend yells from the back .“Now get outta here kids its getting late.” , he says pushing us out of the door shutting it behind him. I unwrap mine and sit next to Annie and Mikasa. “So , you like Armin right?” , I whisper nudging Annie. She hides her face in her shirt. I giggle “Im just kidding” , I say. She lift her head up “You promise not to tell him right?” , she says blushing.  
I put my pinky out. She takes hold of it with hers “Pinky swear and if I lie stick a thousands needles in my eye , and seal it with a kissssss” , I say leaning it going to give her a kiss. She pushes her hand on my face giggling. “Ewww” , she says. We make small talk as we watch the sunset and eat out popsicals. 

But those happy times were shortly over as I had to move to Marley. I sit there a sniffle next to Annie who was crying while hugging me. “Dont go Lana..” , Armin says wiping his eyes again making the bottom of the red and snot was leaking out of his nose. Mikasa passes him a tissue and he thanks her. Eren was looking out the window with a blank expression. “Alrighty Lana we’re all set” , My dad says with his hands on his hips. I grip on to Annie but when he tries to come get me Mikasa grips onto his leg. He sighs in defeat “A few more minutes” he walks outside shutting the glass door. I start to feel sleepy crying had taken all of my energy and I can tell everyone else was getting tired we all piled up on the couch. Slowley drifting off to sleep. I wake up in a bed in a different house.. I guess I was in Marley now. I look around just to be by myself in an empty room... this is my life now I guess


End file.
